


When I think about you

by KipperSkipper



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Reflection, Smoke gets overwhelmed sometimes, but he's alright I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KipperSkipper/pseuds/KipperSkipper
Summary: Smoke reminisces about Mute and how he got here today.
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 7





	When I think about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, I'll finish it within this week though I pinky promise.

If someone told Smoke after he was recruited to join Team Rainbow that he'd find the love of his life he would've laughed right in their face and told them that's the funniest joke he'd heard all day. But things tend to backfire just to spite us sometimes.

* * *

I remember the first time we officially met, as soon as Mute saw me with a mischievous glint in my eyes as I swaggered over toward him he immediately occupied himself with chatting up Thatcher. Bummed me out a bit, because at the time all I wanted to do was introduce myself and meet my fellow defender... and maybe zap him with a joy buzzer hidden in the palm of my hand. Later when we had dinner as a CTU I finally got to talk to him. The bloke's name was Mark Chandar and I'd realize about a month after we met that I was crushing on 'im. 


End file.
